


Friends?

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [16]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Camp, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Mutants, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "Should we wake them up?" Bucky asked.Tony shrugged, "Nah, look at them. They're both fine, let's just get out of their hair. We can wait for them upstairs with the rest of the team." Tony suddenly huffed in some kind of realisation, "Christ, Nat won the bet, again."Bucky snorted, "You should know better than to bet Nat anything by now."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Paint the Town [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Kudos: 47





	Friends?

"Stark, have you seen Klaus? He's not on his floor, and he's supposed to give me more skin crack. I sent him a message like two minutes ago and he hasn't texted me back yet." 

Tony looked up from his seat at the table, "Good Afternoon, Wade. I'm doing fine, Wade. Thanks for asking. Klaus left with Jonathan like fifteen minutes ago."

Bucky walked into the kitchen, "Hi Wade, Klaus isn't here today. Jonathan took him to some camping thing with some of the mutants from the mansion. He should be back tomorrow." 

Wade frowned, "Don't they hate each other?"

"Yes they do, but the Professor and I thought it would be good for them to spend time together. Get to know each other, so we made them drive to the camp." 

"That's a two hour drive. They're gonna kill each other." 

"Or they'll be best friends. Who knows?" Bucky handed him two jars of the blue stuff, "He left these here for you, don't use it all in one day." 

____________

"Dude, why are we listening to this pop crap? I'm literally gonna rip my face off if I hear Ariana's voice again." Klaus complained from the passenger seat. "Don't you have anything beside pop?" 

Jonathan slapped Klaus' hand away from the radio, "This is my sister's car, so don't touch anything. She would kill me if anything happened to this piece of shit." 

"Can we just turn it down then? Maybe we could like talk or something? We never talk, but we've been texting for months now. I feel like I should know more about you." Klaus turned sideways in the seat, to face the other blond. 

"Why? So you can use it against me in another argument? Pass." 

Klaus pouted, and rest his head against the seat, "I would never do that. We don't even have a real reason to hate each other. I think it's like a bunch of sexual tension we have between us. Like, if we didn't fight, we would spend like six weeks in bed, tearing into each other." 

The car swerved off the road for a split second, causing Klaus to look at Jonathan. The older mutant was red in the face, he cleared his throat, "That's definitely not it...I mean you aren't even my type. I don't like annoying, rich boys, who think being cute is going to make everyone fall in love with them." 

"You think I'm cute?" Klaus asked in a surprised tone, like he wasn't expecting it at all.

Jonathan looked across at him and immediately regretted it. Klaus' pale skin was pink, and a piece of his long blond hair fell into his face. Jonathan quickly looked at the road and cleared his throat again. "That's seriously all you got from that?" 

Klaus shrugged, "Many people have said I wasn't their type and we always ended up doing the devil's tango, if you know what I mean." Klaus wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at the beefy blond. He was very attracted to Jonathan, there was a lot to like. He was tall, very tall. Klaus estimates 6'5", maybe taller. He was big and beefy, like he worked out at least six hours a day and lived off of protein shakes. And his hands, his hands were Klaus' favourite. They were so big, and his fingers were huge, like ten sausages pretending to be fingers.

"Well, I mean it. I have never, and will never be attracted to you." Klaus huffed at the answer in disappointment, but accepted it, and decided to change the topic.

"I've been meaning to ask you about your powers. What are they? You know what I can do, but I don't know what you can do." Klaus kicked his legs up on the dash only for Jonathan to knock them off.

"I'm not telling you anything. Why do you need to know anyway?" 

"Come on. Tell me, we've known each other for three months now, I deserve to know. Right, Daddy?" Klaus teased. He knew this was the only way to get it out of him, Jon was one of those dark and mysterious, broody types. Only way to get them to open up was through teasing. The only way he knew anyway.

The older boy turned red and started coughing, "What did you just...? Don't call me that, ever." 

Klaus looked over at him and laughed, "Oh my god, you liked that. I knew you were a kinky fuck, it's okay I am too. I like to be choked, I don't know why, but the blood rushing to my face...ugh. I'm not gonna judge you at all...Daddy." 

"I'm an empath!" Jon immediately changed the subject, his face was cherry red, "I'm not a very good empath, but I'm working on it." 

"Ooh, what am I feeling right now?" Klaus asked.

"What you feel every time I see you, mischievous, chaotic, calm. It's why I thought you were gonna be dangerous, but after getting to know you, I realise how wrong I was. Jesus Christ, you're a fucking idiot. You have to be the smartest, and the dumbest person I've ever met. It's like Einstein and Deadpool had a kid." 

Klaus laughed, "I'm not anywhere close to Einstein's level. The dude was a genius. I'm just some kid, who was forced to do college work when he was like nine. I've been making chemical weapons, and poisons before you learned about the periodic table. Get smart or get killed." 

Jon clenched his jaw, "What changed exactly? Wade talks about you all the time, he says you stopped taking orders, and started fighting back. I've always wondered why." 

"It sounds really stupid. Everyone always brush past it like it was nothing." 

"Now I have to know. Come on tell me." Jon insisted.

"When I was small, right after they killed my mom, I found this black kitten. It had the brightest green eyes, they kind of reminded me of my mother's. So I begged them to let me keep it, and I had it for years. Then, when I was twelve, they asked me to make something. A virus, a nasty virus. They wanted my help to wipe out a good chunk of the population. I said no. And they shot her, right in front of me, just like my mom. Then I blew up half the facility, and killed almost everyone. They shot me eight times before they could get me down, and locked me up in a cage." 

Jon looked across at him, "You don't even feel sad." 

"It was a decade ago, I try not to look back at the worst moments of my life, even if they made me who I am. I already worked through all of that with my therapist. I have everything I've ever wanted, friends, family, a home, a golden bathtub. I stopped feeling sad years ago." 

"Do you really have a golden bathtub?" 

Klaus unlocked his phone, "I have pictures on Instagram, just to piss people off. People really hate when you show how rich you are. It's hilarious." 

"I'll take your word for it, I can't exactly take my eyes off the road right now." 

"This is really nice, us, having a conversation without fighting. Why did we even fight in the first place? We could have been best friends this entire time." 

Jon sighed, "I didn't like you because I always felt like you were up to something." 

Klaus shrugged, "That's fair. I guess. I never hated you, but I love to see your face when you're angry." 

"I hope that changes, because I am not here for your entertainment." 

______________

The camping trip was fun. They did camping stuff; Klaus wouldn't know since he had never been camping. They all set up their tents, and Jon's sister, Poppy looked at Klaus. "Where's your tent? Did you forget it or something?"

"No I did not." Klaus took one of his rings off his fingers and threw it in the ground. It turned into liquid gold, and started forming into the shape of a tent. The blond smiled, "Tada!" 

The other mutants shrugged and continued setting up. Klaus pulled the sleeves of his red Henley up, and crawled inside his tent, coming back out with a black jacket, and a bag. "I brought the crackers you asked for." 

Jonathan took them, "Thank you." 

Klaus sat down at the fire while the others finished up. One of them sat next to him. It was a guy, he looked a little older than Klaus. His hair was short and black, his eyes were blue and calm, and his skin was pale as hell. "Hi, I'm Wren. The local crazy, I like setting things on fire." 

"Cool. I'm Klaus. The local golden boy." He shook the guy's hand, "Your hands are really soft. What cream do you use?" 

Wren laughed, "No cream, I'm afraid this is all natural." 

"I'm so jealous, I can't find a good hand cream for the life of me. My hands feel like sandpaper or something. It's totally ridiculous." 

The mutant chuckled, then looked around suspiciously, "So? You and Jonny? Are you guys like a thing or something? I heard you guys hated each other, but I saw you guy together just now, and that does not look like hate. God knows he needs it. He's been pent up since he got to the school, but Poppy says he's always been like that." 

Klaus laughed, "Me and Jonathan? That's funny. And, I don't hate him. I just like teasing him, his face gets all cherry red, and he starts stuttering a little. It's so precious." 

"I know what you mean, he gets a little vein in his head. It's honestly adorable." 

Klaus barked with laughter, catching the attention of the blond man they were talking about. 

_____________

"What were you and the psycho talking about just now?" Jonathan asked when he sat next Klaus.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" 

Jon rolled his eyes and handed him something, "I brought you a smore. You ever had one?"

Klaus shook his head, "The closest thing was a drink from Starbucks. It was very nice. Way too sweet." 

Jon handed him the smore, "You'll love it, I promise." 

Klaus bit into it and Jon watched him closely, the younger blond moaned, "This is really good. You Americans are actually good at something." 

Jon rolled his eyes, "So? How are you liking it so far? Is it up to your standards?" 

"What standards?" Klaus bumped his shoulder playfully, "Yes. It's nice. I've never been outside of the city before. It's peaceful. Still prefer the city though, I love the chaos." 

"Of course you do." Klaus finished the smore, and Jon wiped chocolate off his face, "You are such a messy eater. How did you get chocolate on your nose?" 

Klaus was shocked but quickly shook it off, letting the older blond clean his face. "Thanks, mom." 

Jon huffed and pulled his hand away, "Sorry, I work with toddlers all day, it's a habit." 

"Cute, I wish I had your job. I'm interning for a fashion designer, and everyone is so mean. "You're only here cause your dad got you this job." Such is a lie, my dad got me the interview, but my charm and beauty got me the job." 

Jon raised his eyebrow, "You have a job? I just assumed you say around all day doing nothing. You're rich, why would you want a job?" 

"It's not about the money. I don't care about money. I love making clothes. I want my stuff to be on the cover of magazines. I want my own magazine, eventually. So I have to learn from the best, and put up with the shitty people for a year. Until then, I'm gonna continue making their stuff mysteriously disappear." 

"You are such a strange person, but I know you can handle it." 

Klaus smiled proudly, "I know."

Jonathan smiled at him softly, then he caught his sister's eye from behind Klaus. She gave him two thumbs up, and motioned for him to continue talking. He looked back at Klaus, "Want me to reach you how to make a smore?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes please." Klaus watched him make the treat carefully, and copied him, celebrating when he got it on the first try, "You're the best teacher I've ever had." 

Jon looked at him and sighed, "You have marshmallow and chocolate all over your face, again." 

Klaus stuck is face out towards the older blond, "Can you get it for me?"

He huffed, "You're worse than the toddlers I look after. So much worse. Did you forget where your mouth was?" 

"I don't think so." 

Jon continued cleaning his face and sighed.

___________

Klaus woke up the last morning of the trip, sleeping next to a pile of burnt wood. Looks like he couldn't make it back to his tent. They all got pretty drunk last night, it was so much fun at the time. There was drool on one side of his face, and dirt on the other. "Oh god, my brain." He sat up and winced at the sunlight, "Fuck me." 

A bottle of water appeared in front of him and he took it, "Thank you." 

"You look like hot garbage." Jonathan noted, "I really don't want to feel what you're feeling right now." 

"You think I'm hot?" Klaus smirked.

Jon rolled his eyes, "You should clean up your face, you have drool everywhere." 

"Can you clean it for me?" Klaus asked playfully, only to be met with a face full of napkins. Klaus picked them up and laughed, "God, you're mean as fuck."

"I try." 

_______________

"We're friends now, right? Like, can I text you and be like "hey, wassup," and would you respond?" 

"Sure, but I don't think we'll be good friends, with all the sexual tension between us." Klaus almost broke his neck turning towards the older blond in shock.

"What?" Jonathan started laughing, making Klaus roll his eyes, "You're such an asshole. You can't play with my emotions like that, JJ. You are so lucky you're driving and my life is in your hands." 

He smiled, "To answer your question, yes. You can text me and I will respond, just please stop sending me pictures of your abs. Poppy saw one come through and now she thinks we're hooking up." 

"Like that's such a bad thing. You would be lucky to get with all this," Klaus motioned to his body, and Jon scoffed. "Why are you scoffing? You know it's true. I'm hot, and I want to hear you say it." 

Jon started laughing, "You're never gonna get that out of me, baby boy." 

Klaus blushed lightly at the nickname, and decided to change the subject, "Do you wanna hang out, for the rest of the day? We just became best friends, we should get to know each other better. I baked a shit load of muffins yesterday before you picked me up, and we could make milkshakes or something." 

Jon paused for a second before huffing, "Fuck it, let's do it. We don't have anything else to do, right?" 

"Right. And I just got new art supplies, maybe we could paint something." 

"I'd like that." 

_______________

Bucky walked into Klaus' floor, looking for the boy. Apparently, Jonathan didn't make it back to the mansion and now everyone is worried, the last time any one saw him was with Klaus. Bucky rolled his eyes and the gold walls, and the royal blue carpet, he was his father's child, no questioning it now.

"Klaus, honey? Have you seen Jonathan? Poppy's worried sick and..." When he entered the living room, Bucky stopped dead in his tracks and squeaked in shock. There Jon was, sleeping in the couch, with Klaus on top of him. The size difference between the two was comical. Jon made Klaus' six foot height look like six inches. He practically swallowed the younger blond as they cuddled, and Klaus looked more peaceful than Bucky had seen him in years. Klaus' head was on Jon's muscular chest, and his long blond hair was draped across his face. One of his slender hands was on Jon's stomach being held by big beefy hands.

"Jarvis, why didn't you tell me Jon was here?" 

"Master Klaus asked me not to tell anyone he was here. I'm afraid I do not know why, sir." 

"Could you tell Tony to come down here?" Bucky pulled out his phone and took several pictures. 

"Mr. Stark is already on his way with Poppy, sir."

A few seconds later, Tony and Poppy stopped dead in their tracks next to him. "Oh my god. Awe, this is so cute." The blonde girl pulled out her phone and snapped a coupled photos, "I'm sending these to everyone I know. Penny owes me twenty bucks." 

"Should we wake them up?" Bucky asked.

Tony shrugged, "Nah, look at them. They're both fine, let's just get out of their hair. We can wait for them upstairs with the rest of the team." Tony suddenly huffed in some kind of realisation, "Christ, Nat won the bet, again."

Bucky snorted, "You should know better than to bet Nat anything by now."


End file.
